


ti sembra quasi di non riuscire a respirare

by rareandbeautiful



Series: skam italia moments [1]
Category: SKAM (Italy)
Genre: M/M, niccolò's pov though, post clip 5.4, seconda persona, spoiler se non avete visto skam og
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 07:20:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16551431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rareandbeautiful/pseuds/rareandbeautiful
Summary: e alla fine, rimani solo un depresso del cazzo.





	ti sembra quasi di non riuscire a respirare

**Author's Note:**

> Questa è tipo la prima cosa che scrivo?? quindi boh spero vi piaccia, l'ho realizzata in tipo dieci/venti minuti ed è cortissima ma l'ho scritta di getto.  
> Also, SPOILER se non avete visto skam og. Baci

Tu lo desideri, e lo desideri da così tanto tempo che per qualche istante ti imponi di non ricordare le parole che sono uscite dalla sua bocca. Fare finta di non averle mai sentite, sarebbe così facile, no? E invece ti rimbombano nella testa, come una stupida canzoncina che odi ma che non riesci a scollarti di dosso.

"Se una persona non ci sta con la testa, non puoi farci niente. L'unica cosa che puoi fare è starci il meno possibile, altrimenti esci di testa anche tu."

Oh, e come si sono insinuate così bene, queste parole. Così bene che inizi veramente a pensare di lasciar perdere tutto.

Cosa se ne farebbe di uno come te? Sei malato, e non puoi chiedergli di stare dietro a te quando tutto andrà male, non puoi chiedergli di sacrificare se stesso e la sua felicità per te. Hai sentito come parla di sua madre? Hai visto il dolore nei suoi occhi? E il tremolio della sua voce? Vuoi che sia così anche quando parla di te? No.

La risposta è semplice. Tu vuoi solo che sia felice, che abbia sempre quel sorriso dolce che ti ha fatto perdere la testa per lui. Ma tu quella serenità, quella tranquillità non gliela puoi dare. Non puoi renderlo felice se sei così.

E arrivi alla conclusione che preferiresti non vederlo più, piuttosto che vederlo soffrire.

Perchè alla fine rimani solo un depresso del cazzo.

**Author's Note:**

> Allora, non sappiamo ancora che disturbo ha Niccolò, quindi ho semplicemente tenuto il 'depresso del cazzo' che ha detto Martino riguardo alla madre. Voglio anche sottolineare che ciò che pensa Niccolò in questo è assolutamente dettato dalle sue insicurezze. Una persona malata mentalmente non è sbagliata e non si deve sentire un peso inutile perchè non lo è e la malattia non definisce una persona.


End file.
